Traditionally, television programs, movies, and other multimedia programs were delivered to users as linear-television content; that is, television programs were delivered to the users through over-the-air television station broadcasts or through the communications networks of cable-television providers and satellite-television providers. The adaptation of the communications networks of cable-television providers and satellite-television providers to providing broadband Internet access and the advent of Internet-based multimedia-content sources, often referred to as over-the-top (“OTT”) content sources, have provided users with multiple potential alternative sources of a desired multimedia program. However, as these alternative sources typically are controlled by separate entities, and as many OTT content sources do not facilitate ready access to their schedules of available multimedia programs, a user generally must separately reference each content provider's program guide in turn in order to identify the available options for viewing a desired multimedia program. Typically, this presents too great of a burden on the user, who often defaults to seeking the desired multimedia program via the program guide of a preferred content provider, and who thereby misses out on potentially better options (such as an alternative version having a higher display resolution or having a lower access cost) for the multimedia program from a different content provider.